


Ты всегда будешь нужен мне

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer (freeform), Protective Dean Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Voicemail, Voicemail-fix, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: После нападения приятелей-охотников и визита Люцифера Сэм балансирует на опасной грани. После того, как Дин подтверждает, что по-прежнему не хочет воссоединения, Сэм начинает с этой грани падать. Когда Дин возвращается со своей экскурсии в будущее, Кастиэль дает ему знать, что Сэм в опасности, и Дину приходится отринуть собственный гнев, чтобы вновь собрать своего брата.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Always Going To Need You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/961804) by [FictionalNutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter). 



> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Сэм аккуратно положил телефон, делая глубокий вдох, чтобы отвлечься от жгущих глаза слез. Он знал, что Дин не примет его обратно, ничего удивительного — но все же было больно услышать это. Гневно вытерев глаза, Сэм сделал еще один успокаивающий вдох, чтобы взять себя в руки. Он чувствовал себя неважно с той самой минуты, как его чуть не заставили проглотить демонскую кровь. Хотя он и выплюнул ее, отчего-то казалось, будто она все равно заползла ему под кожу и пропитала весь организм.  
      Сэм направился в ванную, надеясь, что, возможно, ему поможет душ перед сном. Он тщательно почистил зубы, каждый по отдельности, потом, для надежности, прополоскал рот зубным эликсиром. Рот ощущался чистым, но Сэм по-прежнему чувствовал себя грязным. Он посмотрел в зеркало, и на миг готов был поклясться, что на него оттуда уставились черные глаза демона. Сэм резко выругался и моргнул — лишь затем, чтобы увидеть собственное отражение. У него галлюцинации? Ощущения не были похожи на те, что обычно бывали при ломке, но он был расстроен, и его мутило. Сэм закрыл глаза и покачал головой, потом развернулся и вышел из ванной.  
      Он остановился перед кроватью, куда поставил сумку с оружием, и его взгляд упал на едва виднеющийся внутри зазубренный клинок. Это определенно было искушением. Он мог просто вырезать из своего тела отвратительную субстанцию. Даже если он истечет кровью, Люцифер обещал вернуть его обратно, так что никакого вреда не будет. Если же Люцифер солгал… что ж, тогда Дину больше не придется беспокоиться о его слабости, и они с Кастиэлем смогут остановить апокалипсис. Либо Сэм избавится от оскверняющей его демонской заразы, либо своим отсутствием сделает мир лучше. Насколько он мог судить, оба варианта были беспроигрышными.  
      Чтобы прорезать ножом кожу, намереваясь покончить с жизнью, требуется неожиданно много раздумий и решимости, но Сэм справился. Он был очень сосредоточен. Начав от сгиба локтя, он резко провел лезвием до запястья, затем повторил действие на другой руке. Раны получились довольно глубокими и длинными, но все равно понадобится некоторое время, чтобы истечь кровью. Сэм сделал это специально — боль была наказанием за то, что он выпустил Люцифера. Если он очистится, то больше никому не навредит, а если это невозможно, то хотя бы выведет себя из уравнения.  
      Когда у Сэма наконец начало темнеть в глазах, он встретил тьму с куда меньшим страхом в сердце, чем мог бы ожидать. Он был уверен, что отправится в Ад. Означает ли это буквальный Ад, который неизбежно уготован его душе, или метафорический Ад, в который превратилась Земля, где Люцифер хочет, чтобы он впустил его, а Дин его ненавидит, — Сэм не знал. Теряя сознание, он подумал, что скоро это выяснит.  
      Сэм не ждал, что смерть будет опытом из серии «моргнешь и пропустишь». Он не помнил толком свое предыдущее умирание, но знал, что тому полагается ощущаться не совсем так. Сэму потребовалась секунда, чтобы осознать, что он находится в том же самом месте, где отрубился, но его руки зажили, а он сидит в луже свежей крови. Он не был уверен, что должен испытывать: облегчение или разочарование. Сэм медленно встал — слезы жгли глаза, хотя он и не знал почему. Он снова подошел к зеркалу в ванной и уставился в него, ища в себе хоть какой-то признак демона. Сэм не видел его, но по-прежнему ощущал — извивающегося под кожей в попытке выпустить тьму, которую Люцифер наверняка хотел использовать в своих целях.  
      Теперь, укрепившись в своем решении, Сэм понял, что первой попытки было недостаточно. Он все еще был чем-то злым, и если он не сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы остановить себя, то подвергнет любимых людей опасности. Есть ли им еще до него дело или нет, значения не имело. Торопливо, резко вдохнув, Сэм вышел из ванной, направившись по луже крови туда, где уронил нож. Поднял его, мгновение отвлеченно рассматривая, а затем воткнул себе в сердце.  
      Когда Сэм очнулся во второй раз, он лежал навзничь, растянувшись на полу; нож по-прежнему был зажат в руке. На этот раз Сэму даже не требовалось зеркало, чтобы почувствовать в себе тьму — пульсирующую и отчего-то кажущуюся сильнее и живее, чем когда во рту была демонская кровь. Ощущая тошноту, Сэм проигнорировал закапавшие слезы и нацелил нож в живот, преисполненный решимости попробовать снова.  
  


* * *

      Дин повернулся, увидел Кастиэля, с любопытством рассматривающего его, и вздохнул с облегчением.  
      — Чертовски вовремя, Кас, — тепло сказал он.  
      Кастиэль чуть улыбнулся.  
      — У нас был уговор, — напомнил он.  
      Дин отбросил воспоминания об обкуренном Кастиэле из будущего и улыбнулся другу из настоящего, положив руку ему на плечо.  
      — Никогда не меняйся, — наказал он.  
      Кастиэль слегка кивнул в знак согласия, потом его выражение стало серьезным.  
      — Тебе надобно вернуться к Сэму, — сурово провозгласил он.  
      Дин изобразил лицом покорность и кивнул:  
      — Я знаю. Я собирался ему позвонить.  
      — Нет, я не имею в виду, что должны вы связаться в скором времени, — поправил Кастиэль. — Ты должен вернуться немедленно к нему. Я перенести тебя могу. — Он вытянул руку, дабы показать серьезность своего намерения.  
      Увернувшись от руки, Дин окинул его подозрительным взглядом.  
      — Зачем? Что за важность?  
      — Когда говорил последний раз ты с Сэмом? — уклончиво поинтересовался Кастиэль.  
      — Спустя несколько часов после того, как поговорил с тобой, —ответил Дин с настороженностью. — Перед тем, как Захария устроил мне экскурсию. А что? Что стряслось?  
      Кастиэль заколебался, затем виновато посмотрел на Дина.  
      — На тот момент не был я осведомлен, но после расставания вашего на Сэма напали. Уверен я…  
      Дин перебил его:  
      — Кто?  
      — Другие охотники. — Кастиэль выглядел немного недовольным тем, что его прервали. — Очевидно, роль его в восстании Люцифера была раскрыта, и они использовать попытались его способность как оружие, чтобы вытащить демона, который друга их убил.  
      Дин знал: это значит, что они пытались напоить Сэма демонской кровью, и от этой мысли его собственная кровь застыла в жилах.  
      — И?  
      — Кровь силой залита была в его рот, но выплюнул он ее в лицо им, — сообщил Кастиэль. Его выражение было вызывающим, словно он ждал, что Дин усмотрит в действиях Сэма вину.  
      Дин медленно выдохнул и кивнул:  
      — Ладно, хорошо. Тогда почему ты так тревожишься?  
      — Как молвил я ранее, — многозначительно сказал Кастиэль, намекая на то, что его прервали, — уверен я, что происшествие сие могло тяжко его психике навредить.  
      Взволнованно выпрямившись, Дин сверкнул глазами.  
      — Почему?  
      — Внимание мое привлекло, что Сэм самоубийство совершил восьмикратно между временем, когда последний раз беседовал ты с ним, и настоящим, — мрачно сообщил Кастиэль.  
      У Дина отвисла челюсть. Он был не в состоянии переварить информацию такого рода.  
      — Он… я… — Он на мгновение запнулся, после чего до него дошла необычность использованных Кастиэлем слов. — Что ты подразумеваешь под «совершил»? — хрипло спросил Дин. — Разве ты не имеешь в виду «попытался совершить»?  
      — Нет, — возразил Кастиэль. — Он успешен был в каждой попытке. — Должно быть, на лице Дина явственно отразилось недоумение, поскольку Кастиэль добавил: — Его душа не достигала Рая. Перехватывалась она при вознесении и возвращалась в тело его всякий раз. — Он сделал паузу, потом добавил еще: — Люцифером.  
      Это было уже чересчур, и Дин не знал, с какого края сперва подступиться.  
      — Люцифер?..  
      — Не позволит своему сосуду этим конкретным методом воспользоваться, дабы сбежать, — угрюмо закончил Кастиэль. — Если вознесется Сэм на Небеса, Люцифер неспособен будет вернуть душу его с территории Михаила, вот почему так быстро он реагирует.  
      — Небеса? — спросил Дин следующим номером, в данный момент не настолько доверяя себе, чтобы произносить что-то большее, нежели простые вопросы.  
      Кастиэль выглядел удивленным.  
      — Вам с Сэмом уготован обоим Рай, Дин. Разве не осведомлен ты?  
      Дин воззрился на него.  
      — В это довольно трудно поверить, Кас.  
      — Не имеешь ты веры в меня? — спросил Кастиэль, в его голосе странным образом переплетались угроза и неуверенность в себе.  
      — Нет, я верю тебе, Кас. Клянусь, верю. Это просто… — Дин медленно выпустил воздух из легких и покачал головой. — Не знаю, давай отложим это на потом. Пока есть дело поважнее. Прямо сейчас с Сэмом все в порядке?  
      — Истинно так, — сообщил Кастиэль.  
      — Перенеси меня к нему, — потребовал Дин.  
      Кастиэль кивнул, мудро предпочтя не комментировать совсем не уважительный тон Дина, и прижал два пальца к его лбу.  
      Дин едва не упал, очутившись в мотельном номере, его взгляд тут же прикипел к огромным пятнам крови на полу. В остальном комната была вполне в духе Сэма — аккуратная до ОКР, где все упорядочено и находится в легко доступных местах. Лишь пол выглядел так, будто на нем хронически устраивали жестокую резню. Дин с тяжелым сердцем осознал, что, возможно, именно этим Сэм и занимался — вот только делал это с собой, а не с кем-то другим.  
      Из ванной донесся вздох, а потом в комнату вошел Сэм. Его глаза были запавшими и пустыми, а кожа казалась припухшей и покрасневшей, как будто он неустанно ее расчесывал. В выражении его лица не было ни капли света, и всякая жизнь, какая в нем теплилась, словно бы потухла, оставив лишь оболочку.  
      — Сэм? — ахнул Дин, сознавая, что его голос стал тихим, смягчившись, как если бы он искал подход к раненному животному.  
      Сэм явственно вздрогнул — до этого он не замечал присутствия Дина или Кастиэля.  
      — Что… что вы тут делаете? — медленно спросил он, и его лицо скривилось в замешательстве.  
      — Я собирался позвонить тебе, но Кас предложил вместо этого заскочить. Что ты делал? — Дин очень старался говорить ровно, не желая еще сильнее нервировать явно страдающего брата.  
      Все с тем же искаженным лицом Сэм беспомощно указал на свои руки, где виднелись свежие царапины от ногтей.  
      — Я не могу, — сломлено прошептал он. — Не могу выгнать ее и не могу уйти. Это бесполезно.  
      — О чем ты говоришь, Сэм? — жестко спросил Дин. Ему нужно было больше деталей, прежде чем он сумеет увести брата от этого обрыва. Судя по лицу Сэма, тот плакал, а это никогда не было хорошим знаком.  
      — Я очень старался, — Сэм всхлипнул и подавился словами, — но она во мне! Я чувствую ее, Дин, и она не уходит, неважно, что я делаю. Я пытался просто уйти, устранить опасность, но он мне не позволил. — Снова потекли слезы, и колени Сэма подломились, уронив его на пол, где он и остался в коленопреклоненной позе возле одной из оставленных им луж крови.  
      Все отчаяние и страх, которые Дин сдерживал до этого, теперь прорвались наружу, и он упал на колени и крепко схватил Сэма за плечи.  
      — Что в тебе, Сэм? От чего ты так сильно стараешься избавиться?  
      — От тьмы! — выплюнул тот. — Я пытался, я был так уверен, что не пил ничего такого, но я чувствую, как она заползает мне под кожу. Я зло, Дин, и из-за меня все погибнут. Мне нужно избавиться от нее или от себя, но я даже этого не в состоянии сделать правильно. — Он снова всхлипнул, но не вытер слезы с лица. Он избегал пронизывающего взгляда Дина, вместо этого с сожалением рассматривая кровь на полу.  
      — Эй, ты толкуешь о тех говнюках, которые на тебя напали? — подтолкнул его Дин; в его голосе промелькнул непрошенный гнев. — Ты отлично справился, Сэмми, серьезно. Ты ведь выплюнул ее им в лицо, верно?  
      — Этого было недостаточно, — Сэм раздраженно покачал головой. — Она все еще во мне, я точно знаю.  
      Дин сделал глубокий вдох, немедленно пожалев об этом, и сморщил нос от запаха крови. Однако он подумал, что теперь-то все понял.  
      — Сэм, — тихо начал он, — ты думаешь, что в тебя попало немного демонской крови, поэтому и пытаешься выпустить ее из себя?  
      — Не только кровь, — возразил Сэм. — Тьма, я. Мне нужно изгнать ее из себя — тьму, которой я являюсь. Я все пытался, но он не позволил мне очиститься и не отпустил меня, хотя это тоже было бы неплохо, а может, еще лучше. В любом случае ты будешь в безопасности.  
      Возможно, он понял не все. Дин пытался не дать недоумению отразиться на лице. Он смутно осознавал присутствие Кастиэля позади себя, но был благодарен, что ангел не вмешался.  
      — Сэм, ты имеешь в виду Люцифера? — Когда тот отрывисто кивнул, Дин собрался с духом и спросил: — Почему тебя раздражает, что он возвращает тебя?  
      Сэмово лицо искорежило еще сильнее.  
      — Ему нужно, чтобы я оставался темным для него, чтобы быть его сосудом, поэтому я никак не могу очиститься. А еще я нужен ему живым, в противном случае я бы уже был в Аду, и все были бы спасены от меня.  
      Дин почувствовал себя так, словно его ударили в живот.  
      — Сэм. — Он произнес имя брата так решительно, что Сэм действительно посмотрел на него — с удивлением. — Никому из нас не будет лучше без тебя, слышишь? Не говоря уже о том, что Кас сказал, что тебе прокомпостирован билет в Рай.  
      — Это неправда, — по-детски капризно заспорил Сэм. — Это тебе гарантирован Рай, не мне. Они не пускают монстров на Небеса.  
      — Эй! — рявкнул Дин, вновь привлекая внимание Сэма. — Ты не монстр, слышишь меня? Неверные решения делают тебя человеком. Я начал всю эту чертову заварушку, помнишь? Мы живем, мы учимся, мы исправляем все дерьмо, которое наворотили, и двигаемся дальше. Слышишь меня?  
      Когда Сэм взглянул на Дина, его выражение было одновременно страдающим и недоуменным — его так и распирали тысячи вопросов.  
      — Ты сказал, что задолбался меня спасать, — мягко заметил он, словно слова было больно произносить.  
      Дин шарахнулся, словно его ударили.  
      — Откуда ты, черт подери, это взял? — растерянно спросил он. — Я никогда не поставлю на тебе крест, Сэмми.  
      При звуках этого прозвища лицо Сэма искорежило так, что дальше некуда, и он откинулся на пятки.  
      — Нет, ты сказал, что убьешь меня, что я вампир, — запротестовал он. — Ты был прав, тьма никуда не делась. — На его глаза вновь навернулись слезы, и он принялся искать нож, который отложил перед последним походом в ванную.  
      — Сэмми! — Дин рванул Сэма за плечи, вновь требуя к себе внимания. — Мы братья, — твердо сказал он. — Всегда и навеки, понял? Я никогда не собирался оставлять тебя, и ты точно не оставишь меня. Даже если я так разозлился на тебя, что потерял берега, я никогда не возненавижу тебя и никогда не убью. Как ты мог вообще такое подумать?  
      Доведенный до точки и донельзя смущенный, Сэм дернулся в сторону тумбочки, куда после звонка Дину положил телефон. Он нажал на значок голосовой почты и всучил мобильник Дину.  
      — Это не то, что ты сказал! — возразил он с напряженным от боли лицом.  
      Не понимая, что сделать, чтобы вернуть себе веру брата, Дин неуверенно нажал на воспроизведение сохраненной записи и поднес телефон к уху. Он вздрогнул, когда в ушах зазвенел его собственный голос, извергающий угрозы и злобные оскорбления, а над всем этим — явственное впечатление, что Дин никого так ненавидит, как Сэма. Дин с отвращением отшвырнул от себя мобильник, не озаботившись проследить, куда тот приземлится.  
      — Богом клянусь, это не я, Сэм, жизнью ручаюсь. Знаю, у тебя нет причины верить мне, но заверяю, что никогда этого не говорил. Когда?..  
      — Я раздумывал о том, чтобы бросить Руби, — надломлено прошептал Сэм. — Я не был уверен… а потом… я открыл свои сообщения.  
      Дина вновь затошнило, но по совершенно иной причине.  
      — Я правда звонил тебе, но я извинялся за то, что вел себя как папа, и я сказал тебе, что мы остаемся братьями, Сэмми, всегда. Не знаю, были ли это силы Рая или Ада, но кто-то извратил это сообщение, чтобы столкнуть тебя с края. Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне поверил, братишка. Я бы никогда не сказал и не скажу тебе ничего подобного.  
      В глазах Сэма вспыхнуло нечто, близкое к надежде, но он по-прежнему был куда более сломленным, нежели целым. Он открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, затем снова закрыл его, выглядя потерянным.  
      — Ты всегда будешь нужен мне, Сэмми, поэтому не смей тут помирать у меня, ясно? — убеждал Дин — лужа крови у их ног была весьма красноречивым напоминанием о состоянии разума Сэма.  
      — Так безопаснее для тебя, — слабо возразил Сэм.  
      — Вместе мы сильнее, — парировал Дин. — Возможно, мы и слабое место друг друга, но мы всегда были сильнее в команде. Я тебя не отпущу.  
      Последовала долгая пауза, потом Сэм медленно кивнул. Сразу после этого Кастиэль выдвинулся из своего наблюдательного пункта в углу и слегка коснулся пальцами Сэмова лба, отчего тот осел в мгновенно расставленные руки Дина.  
      — Что ты сделал? — пробормотал Дин.  
      — Сейчас он мирно спит, — сообщил Кастиэль. — Также я исцелил его, хотя он был уже весьма здоров. Не должен он более страдать от любых пагубных последствий, с кровью связанных — ни реальных, ни вымышленных.  
      — Спасибо, Кас. — Дин отвел влажные волосы с лица Сэма; на сердце у него было тяжко от того, каким сломленным выглядел брат. — Ты можешь… не знаю, перенести нас куда-нибудь? Куда-нибудь в безопасное место, где я смогу приглядывать за ним, пока он поправляется?  
      — Я могу вас и ваш автомобиль доставить к дому Бобби Сингера, — предложил Кастиэль; рефлекторно включив в предложение Импалу, зная, что его в любом случае попросят заодно притащить и ее.  
      Дин мягко улыбнулся и кивнул:  
      — Да, это было бы здорово.  
      — Я вас отправлю туда сейчас, потом, вскоре, проверю вас, после того как доставлю ваши вещи, — решил Кастиэль.  
      Дин кивнул и покрепче обхватил Сэма, когда Кастиэль коснулся его лба. Последовало это странное ощущение перемещения, а потом он внезапно обнаружил себя, смотрящим на ошеломленного Бобби в инвалидной коляске.  
      — Какого дьявола с вами приключилось? — спросил тот, вытаращив глаза.  
      Вздохнув, Дин отволок своего гигантского братца на диван, затем плюхнулся на стул рядом с ним, намереваясь не сходить с этого места.  
      — Апокалипсис — отстой, — сухо и иронично объяснил он.  
      Мгновение Бобби отвлеченно разглядывал его, после чего покатился из комнаты в кухню.  
      — Два пива, будут через секунду.


End file.
